Musically in Love
by sillywiskers
Summary: Hermione's best friend Stephany gets tickets to a concert and they ask Harry and Ron to come. What exactally will happen at the concert? Dont worry this isn't a musical storie... rated PG13 for some bad language... chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1 Musically in Love

**Musically in Love**

**Chapter 1**

"Fifth week of school already and I still haven't finished my second weeks homework." Ron sighed as he was talking to Harry and looking at the girl across the room with brown curly hair. "You didn't finish your homework from the second week? Ron, what the hell have you been doing all those nights? That doesn't, he paused, who are you looking at?" Harry glanced over to who he was looking at and stared too. "Oh, nothing." Ron replied sweetly in day dream. "Looks like you're looking at uhhh… HERMIONE!!!" He whispered strongly into Ron's ear. "Tha, that's, Her…Hermione?"

"Yea."

"Oh My God! No, it can't be. Ahh…!"

"Ron, she's the only girl in the whole school who goes over to that section to read. Thought you'd know that by now. I mean we've known her for like six years now?"

"Yea six, years and she still hasn't changed."

"What do you mean she hasn't changed? Ron? Hello?" Harry waved his hands in front of Ron's face and tried to snap him out of it. "Ohhhh, ok, I get it now. You lic…"

"What are you talking about I don't like her, she's and her stupid rat eating cat! No way I like her. Even though she does…"

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"So you do like her?"

"No! Me and her? That would never work out."

"But you wish it did."

"Shut up you asshole."

"So you do wish it happens."

"No…"

"Come on. If you like her just tell me. Maybe I could hook you two up?"

"You would do that?"

"Ha! See you do like her!"

"What the hell Harry! I hate it when you trick me into telling you things! You're so evil!"

"Am Not! All I wanted to know is if you liked Hermi, and it looks like…"

"Ok, fine. I like her. Heck I might even love her! Ok! Now you know! So shut up!" Ron turned away and headed towards the exit. "Where you going?" Harry turned around to take a quick glance at Hermione and noticed that she was looking over at them. Before leaving the Library Ron turned around to take a glance at Hermione and noticed her starring at him and Harry. Ron started blushing really red and a sweet smile spread across his face. "Hey Ron! Harry! How's everything?" She said to them as she walked over. "Well gatta go, Bye!" Ron said quietly to Harry as he headed out towards the door again. "No you don't, get your little ass back over here!" Harry grabbed the end of his hood and pulled him back over to them. "Hey Herminini." Ron said shyly, turning red around the ears. "Ron, its Hermione." She said giggling. "Oh." He said blushing again. "You know you two should get together. Like on a date. How about Saturday?"

"Harry, what do you mean date?"

"Ron likes you."

"I do not!"

"You like me?" Hermione stared at Ron. Harry whispered into Ron's ear. "I know you wanna."

"Shut up Harry!"

"You like me?"

"No!" Ron began to blush again.

"Hey Hermi!"

"Hey! Steph you get the tickets?"

"Who's Steph?" Harry and Ron asked her oddly. "Oh she's one of my friends from fifth years classes. Almost in all of them too. It was funny."

"She's cute." Harry whispered to Ron. "What do you mean she's cute? She's cuter than cute."

"What ever."

"Yea." Ron looked at Hermione for a second then looked at Stephany and Harry. "You two wouldn't be a very good couple."

"Well neither would you." Harry and Ron were nagging on each other, like always. "Why do you two always have to argue about girls? I just don't get it." Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to the table that Stephany was sitting at. Ron and Harry walked over to the library exit, ready to leave. Harry stopped instead and didn't move. "Are you coming?" Ron asked Harry politely for a change. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok, I'll be in the common room if you wanna talk or something, play chess, the usual."

"Ok, see you then." Ron left out the door and walked down the hall and up the steps into the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry stayed by the door, trying to hear what Hermione and Stephany were talking about. It was quiet easy because they seemed to be talking pretty loud for some reason. "Hey girly!"

"Hey Steph! So you get the tickets?"

"Well, I mean, I couldn't really, YES!!! Of course I got them! Why wouldn't I?" They both screamed in the library, people turning their heads around telling them to shush. "Sorry, ok well be quiet now." Hermione said looking at the cute Draco Malfoy. "Sorry, won't do that again. Sorry…" Stephany said looking at the librarian. They tiptoed silently out the door looking back at the people who were looking at them wired. "So you actually got the tickets? That's so cool!"

"I know! I can't actually believe that I got them! I had to skip seven of my classes to get them. There was about, well let's just say thousands of people there. It was amazing!" Stephany said.

"I would be dead if I had to skip seven of my classes, but for those tickets I wouldn't care!"

"Hard to believe that said coming from you." They laughed and left the library. When they opened the door, Harry was standing behind it and got his body squished by it. "Oww… that hurt." He slid from behind the door and walked out of the library too. He walked down the hall and ended up near Hermione and Stephany. "You think he likes me?" Hermione asked Stephany quietly.

"I don't know but when I heard him talking to you it seemed like it."

"What if he does? I think he does… Oh no! What if he does? What would Harry think?" Hermione said scared.

"Don't worry about Harry. I think he would seem cool with you too. Unless…" Stephany started.

"No, he doesn't like me. At least… I don't think he does. Do you think?" Hermione questioned.

"Well…" Stephany and Hermione looked at each other for a second. Both with odd expressions on their faces. "Naaa…"

"Jinx double jinx." Stephany roller her eyes, and mouthed 'say my name.'

"Nope sorry. No can do." She smiled at Stephany. Harry came up behind them and said, "Stephany, Stephany, Stephany."

"Ugrh. You're no fun Harry." Hermione stated to him, giggling.

"Where did you come from? A second you were in the library and then you left and now you're here. That's just too freaky." Stephany said.

"Chill, gosh. I just wanted to tell Hermi something." Harry hushed Stehany.

"And what might that be?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Well, could I talk to in private?" Harry asked her.

"I guess so, I'll be right back Steph."

"Ok, ill just wait right here for ya." Harry pulled Hermione's sleeve and pulled her towards the gap in the hall. "So what do you want to tell me?"

"Well, it's something personal, but, I'm not sure if you're ready to hear this."

"What ever it is I'm sure I am ready for it."

"Ok, but it has something to do with Ron."

"Is he ok?"

"Yea he's fine but, well, he told me this earlier. In the library."

"What he told you, is this why he was acting strange?" She asked.

"That's part of it." Harry stated.

"Well, if you wanna tell me then tell me."

"Ok. He told me that he thinks that you like him. So he gets all nervous when he sees you. That's why he was blushing and turning red around the ears and all."

"So you think he likes me... not me liking him."

"Well, yea."

"So he likes me?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Basically."

"That's…great…" She said embarressed.

"Well I'll go now, see you at dinner."

"Ok. Bye!"

"See ya." Harry walked away with Hermione just standing there in the hall gap. Stephany watched Harry walk past her. She waved her hand good bye to him behind his back. 'Why can't he turn around and look at me? Maybe he likes Hermi? Huuhhh…' She sighed and turned and walked over to Hermione. "What happened? Did he kiss you? Makeout? Or did you just talk about crap?" Hermione looked up at Stephany and peeked out of the gap and made sure that there was no one there to listen to them talking. "Ok, he said that when they were in the library they were talking."

"What did he say?" Stephany asked Hermione.

"You know how Ron was blushing on the ears and stuttering? Well it turns out that, well remember Harry told me this so I'm not sure if he was telling the truth or not but he said that Ron likes me."

"Ok, so…"

"I don't know?"

"Oh! I almost forgot I have to ask two other people if they want to go to that concert." Stephany replied.

"How about Harry and Ron? Seems like you like him. Since Ron likes me I guess that works."

"Yea. I'll ask Harry before potions if Professor Snape doesn't catch me talking. And Ron, I guess I will ask him during…"

"How about I ask him?" Hermione blushed pink.

"Great. Then it works."

"Ok then! See you at dinner. Bye."

"Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ron was sitting in the Gryffindor common room playing wizards' chess with Nearly Headless Nick. "Night to E5." "Hey no fare, you captured my queen. I need her."

"Well you should've seen that coming Nick. And you probably needed that for your next move that you could have made."

"Well I did have it in mind." Nearly Headless Nick and Ron laughed over there play and continued. Just then Harry ran into the common room with the door slamming shut behind him. "Ron! Ron! Ron!"

"What?"

"Oh, hello Sir Nicholas. How was you summer?"

"It was great, besides that the head came off when I played quidditch with the other house ghosts."

"It really ripped off? All the way?"

"It sure did."

"Wow." Harry and Ron said in unison.

"You know the funny part is, it didn't hurt one bit. Not even when they sowed it back together." Ron and Harry looked at each other like he was nuts or something but believed him. "Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind I would like to talk to Ron alone. We'll see you at dinner though."

"That's fine boys. I myself have to go help out the elf in the kitchen for dinner prepare. It's my shift this week, and some of those elves can't keep their damn mouth shut. Well its time. See you two at dinner."

"Sir Nicholas. Could you tell Dobby I said hi?"

"I sure can."

"Bye!" Ron waved good bye to Nick and looked back at Harry ready to talk about what ever he wanted to talk about. Nearly Headless Nick left the Gryffindor common Room and when down to the kitchen. "So, what exactly did you want to talk about?" He looked up at Harry and blushed around the ears again. "Why are you blushing?"

"I don't know? I was just thinking."

"About… Hermione?"

"No." He looked down at his shoes and back up at Harry. "Ok fine I was."

"You were? Wow, I was just joking around, but I guess it worked with you forking things out."

"Oh you suck."

"Thank you. But what I wanted to say was, I talk to Hermione today after they left the library."

"You talked to her? What did she say?"

"Well I asked her if she liked you because you were blushing and…"

"Wait you asked her if she liked me because I blushed? Harry, that doesn't make any sense at all. Not at all."

"Well she cleared the sentence up a little, well a lot but I told her that…"

"Wait, wait… you told her that I like her?"

"Sort of."

"Harry!"

"What! Look I'm sorry but I needed to tell her. There was this thing that I felt that told me to tell her, so I told her. And she seemed to take it well."

"So you're saying that she might, you know."

"Probably." Hermione and Stephany came into the common room and came to see Harry and Ron talking to each other. "Oh Harry Ron glad you're here. We need to ask you something." Stephany told them in a fast pacing tone of voice. "What you needa tell us?" Ron replied. "Well it's more Harry but oh I'll tell you anyway, its better then telling you tomorrow before potions."

"So… what is it?"

"Steph got tickets to the awesomest concert on earth! Even I would miss class for it and you know how I am with my homework, classes, and all that. Ugh! This is going to be so much fun!" Hermione smiled widely, so excited for the concert to come to her any minute. "What type of concert?"

"Well… an absolute awesome awesome concert! You wouldn't believe who's ganna be there! U2, Bryan Adams, Hanson, and Eminem."

"No way! U2! Aw man their awesome!"

"Each one of our favorite artist are there. You wanna come?"

"Just me or Ron too?"

"Of course Ron can come, one of his favorite artists is there too."

"Thank you Hermione. At least some people understand."

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked at him puzzled, realizing his ears turning red again. "Umm… Ron?"

"Yes Hermione?" She giggled of the red on his ears. Both not realizing that they were being watched by Harry and Stephany. "Hermione… I… I… like you." Harry laughed and looked at both Hermione and Ron. "This is too funny. If only Draco could see this." Harry glared over to Stephany, seeing that she wasn't smiling, laughing, or giggling at all. "What?" Harry glared at her, raising his hands up in the air with a questioned look on his face. "You bug me you khow that? I mean who cares if he likes Hermi, or if I like you. All that matters if you both like each other and apparently Ron and Hermi like each other."

"I think I miss under stood a part. You said that you liked me?"

"Let's not go there right now. But are you guys coming to the concert?"

"I'll go if Hermione's ok with it."

"Of course I'm ok with you coming. Ron you are the one who makes it all fun, besides the spider thing but, yea I want you to come!"

"Ok enough sweet talking you two love birds, I wanna go eat dinner without getting sick from all that talk."

"Harry you really should try not to be so rude about other peoples feelings for each other. Not like you would know though, because you've never…"

"I never what?"

"Like I said, you wouldn't understand." Stephany just stood there looking into Harry's blue eyes. He looked back at her, but then turned his head over to Hermione. "I'm coming. If you let me go."

"Don't worry, we're letting you go Harry." Hermione looked at his innocent face. "Are you free on Saturday? We leave in the morning." Stephany said back to him.

"Yea I am free. I will probably have loads of homework from Professor Snape but who knows, maybe we'll get lucky."

"Maybe…" Stephany finished with him. Two minutes of awkward silence Professor McGonagall walked into the room, the common room door slamming shut behind her. "Was the fat lady singing?"

"Yes indeed she was Mr. Weasley, indeed she was." Professor McGonagall looked over at Stephany. "Will you four join us all for dinner please. It started thirty minutes ago."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Stephany all glared at Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Mam. We will be right down." Hermione Spoke.

"Well good. Dinner Isn't all day you know." McGonagall replied sweetly, then left the common room, heading down to the Great Hall to finish her supper.

"Guess we're going now...?" Harry questioned.

Hermione and Stephany both rolled their eyes and took a hold of Ron and Harry's sleeves and led them down to the Great Hall.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As they entered the Hall, everyone was sitting at their house table, eating away.

"Looks like we are having meat, corn, and potatoes again." Ron sighed.

"But I thought this was your favorite meal?" Harry looked at Ron, confused.

"It is. But eating this once or twice a week gets a little boring."

"It really does..." agreed Stephany, "Oh! Hermione. I have to ask you something later."

"Ok, sure! I'll meet you um..." she spoke, as she tried thinking of a spot.

"How about," Stephany whispered into Hermione's ear, so that Harry and Ron couldn't hear.

They all headed over to the Gryffindor table and tried to sit down. There seemed to be more students than usual.

"Hey Ron, Harry, Hermione, and I don't know you but, come over here! We saved you all a seat." George said to them as they entered the Great Hall.

"Thanks a lot Fred and George. Did you hear that Steph got tickets to…" Stephany interrupted Harry's talking.

"Harry," she turned and faced him, talking low so that not every one will hear. "Harry, you can't tell everyone about this. Other wise I am going to have to buy all the others some too, and that would be very," Harry interrupted her.

"Expensive, I know, I know."

"Ok so don't go telling everyone."

"Can't I just tell Fred and…"

"No! Not anyone! Ok… so just, stop talking about it." Stephany turned away from Harry and started to talk to Hermione again.

"What did you say to him? I thought you liked him?"

"I do but, he's just, such an asshole! He drives me insane."

"I'm glad I don't like him that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione, can I tell Fred and George?" Hermione and Stephany looked at each other and said in unison, "No!"

"Ok, gosh. You don't have to be so rude."

"Well at least you asked Ron, but if you're planning to be with me you just have to get used to it."

"So, I should pull myself together?"

"No, it's just that sometimes you ask the weirdest questions."

"Hermi. That question he asked wasn't really odd. It was more…well I don't know."

"You three are pathetic, you too Harry. You all argue about the stupidest things."

"Same with you George!" Hermione and Stephany said in unison once again.

"Do not!"

"Do." Harry and Ron replied.

"Do not!" Just then Professor McGonagall walked over to the six of them and told them to use their inside voices. A few minutes later they calmed down and finished up with their delicious winter night dinner which included some Beef, corn, mashed potato's with gravy, apple sauce, and either orange or pumpkin juice.

"You know what this dinner reminds me of?"

"I haven't got a clue Ron."

"Thanksgiving Dinner. You remember Fred and George. That one night when mum and da' were talkin' in the kitchen and then well you know..." Ron started to laugh.

"Oh yea! That was too funny!" George replied.

"I wish we could have taped that.." Fred sighed but laughed shaking his head remembering that night.

"Then we could have put it up in our site of Weasley Wees" George stated with laughter.

"What if people would buy that for like thanksgiving background music?" Ron said cracking up, almost falling backwards in his seat.

"Yea!" The twins laughed their heads off, Fred falling out of his seat. Hermione, Harry, and Stephany just looking at them like they were insane or something.

* * *

I'll try to update soon! hope you likes the chappie RR plz!  
Natally


End file.
